Sasuke,pare de me ligar!
by Feer Prongs
Summary: Sakura nunca esteve pior. Terminou com seu primeiro namorado e Sasuke, seu melhor amigo não está ajudando em muita coisa. Mesmo sendo tão inconveniente e irritante, Sakura não pode deixar que gostar dele. (Sinopse terrível) - Para Kahli Hime- 3


Oi pessoal!

Faz algum tempo que não apareço por aqui, fazendo parecer que eu abandonei minha única fic (em andamento), também dedicada a mesma pessoal a qual dedico essa fic de hoje.

**Happy Birthday Kahli Hime-chan! **

Querida, venho pensando no que escrever de aniversário pra vc há algum tempo, e aí saiu isso. Espero que tenha ficado, pelo menos, legível (Hahah). Desejo tudo do melhor pra vc, que continue essa pessoa incrível q vc é ;D

Quem puder, me mande reviews, afinal acho que alguém a mais pode ler isso aqui fora a Hime e eu gostaria de saber sua opinião (Hime, me responda tb, viu?)

Beijones amores!

.

.

.

**Sasuke, pare de me ligar!**

**.**

**.**

Aquela era a _décima_ vez.

Fala sério, que cara _desocupado_.

.

- O que foi _ser_? – Resmunguei irritada pelo telefone – Vai me dizer que o seu cachorro fedorento peidou outra vez...

- "_Não, desta vez ele fez xixi no tapete..."_ – Sasuke respondeu divertido pelo telefone.

Se você está tão feliz por que não compartilha com outra pessoa _alegre_ como _você_?

Não dá pra ver que eu não estou a fim?

- Seu babaca – Desliguei.

E isso mesmo. Eu sou a única pessoa com coragem no mundo para desligar na fuça de Uchiha Sasuke. E por que?

Por que ele é um cara irritante que se diz meu amigo e fica jogando querosene na minha ferida do fim de namoro.

Realmente tem que _gostar muito_ de um cara desses pra continuar sendo amiga dele.

...

_Dois minutos_ depois...

- Oi, _Sasukezinho do meu coração_, o que foi agora _querido_? – Falei da forma mais fofa que pude – Percebeu? Sério, conseguiu sacar a ironia?

- "_Sim, querida. De onde vem tanto bom humor?"_ – Perguntou e deu uma gargalhada – "_Sacou a ironia?"_

Ah, me aguarde Uchiha, amanhã quando eu te ver eu vou te matar. E se por algum acaso do destino você acabar não indo pra escola amanhã, não se preocupe, eu sei onde você mora.

- Olha Sasuke, o que você quer? Você não é retardado... quero dizer, você é, mas deve ter notado que eu não estou nos meus melhores dias.

- _"Ah sim, você terminou com o idiota do Sasori... E obrigado pela parte que me toca."_ – Sasuke suspirou – _"Nem sei por que você está triste, é motivo de comemoração."_

- Há-Há... Você é um sarro, garoto – Disse passando os olhos pelos canais da TV – Vou desligar.

- _"N-"_

Ops, desliguei na sua cara, Sasuke.

Juro que foi sem querer.

...

Cerca de _trinta segundos depois_...

- _"Por que você desligou na minha cara?"_ – Berrou furioso – _"Eu estou tentando te animar e você me f-"_

- Em que planeta isso que você está fazendo comigo se chama "animação"? Até onde eu saiba, você só está piorando a minha situação e me deixando louca de vontade de tirar seu poder de procriar.

-_"..."_

- Continue calado e não me ligue mais. A conta de telefone vai vir obesa e a minha mãe vai comer o meu fígado.

- _"Tuuuuuu."_

Hnn, ele mesmo desligou. Acho que finalmente vou ter paz.

Que filme é esse?

...

Nossa, parece que fui escolhida a dedo para sofrer. Por que só passa filme romântico? Onde foram parar os de terror, em que a namorada é um monstro ou algo do gênero e _arranca_ as estranhas do namorado enquanto está vivo?

Eu finalmente seria capaz de gargalhar.

...

O que é este zunidinho? Parece que alguma coisa está vibrando...

Bufei irritada – _mais ainda, se possível_ - e fui procurar sei lá o quê que vibrava. Aposto que é a porcaria do meu celular, maldita mania de deixar no silencioso. Deve ser o cretino do Sasuke de novo.

" _Me desculpe, eu realmente queria te deixar um pouco melhor... Mas já que você não quer que eu ligue, eu não vou ligar mais, não quero ser castrado"._

Argh, mas é temperamental.

Pelo menos minha ameaça fez efeito. Bom saber.

" _Relaxa, não será. E desculpe também, descontei tudo em você né?"_

Mandei a resposta e voltei ao sofá. Já passava das duas da manhã e até agora só filmes românticos, um... ca-ham, um erótico e um programa que leiloava jóias na TV.

O telefone começou a tocar e atendi o mais rápido que pude, o barulho podia acordar a minha mãe aí com certeza ela me mataria por estar acordada tão tarde. E se ela souber que eu estou conversando com um _garoto_ há essa hora eu posso dar adeus a minha vida. Mesmo que seja o Sasuke, meu grude-melhor-amigo-de-infância que minha mãe adora.

Sério, não sei por que ela gosta tanto dele. Ela deve achar que nós vamos nos casar um dia.

Só que é o seguinte, nós somos quase irmãos e... Eu já bani essa ideia há muito tempo, sabe, quando eu, num momento de loucura, achei que estivesse gostando dele.

Bom... tento me convencer disso desde aquela época.

Era mesmo seu número no visor do telefone e hesitei em atender. Por que eu tinha que lembrar disso _agora_?

- _"Sabia que você se sentiria mal e ligaria, no caso, mandaria uma mensagem toda arrependida por tratar seu melhor amigo daquele j-"_

Ops, desliguei na sua cara outra vez.

...

_Alguns segundos depois_.

E essa era _décima quarta_ vez.

- "_Sakura, eu estou ficando irritado."_

- Você? – Berrei – Eu que estou irritada, EU! Você não tem a mínima noção mesmo, sabe que horas são? Você com certeza já terminou com algumas das suas lindas namoradas e quis ficar passando as noites, nessas mesmas horas, _sozinho._ Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus... Argh, pare de me ligar!

Droga. Droga!

O que ele passou quando terminou com elas não me importa, mas pelo menos eu não fiquei ligando pra encher o saco.

Ah, que beleza! Ele esta ligando novamente. Pois bem, Uchiha Sasuke, EU.NÃ .ATENDER!

.

Depois ele ligou mais ou menos umas dezenove vezes, e como eu ignorei todas, achei que ele ficaria muito bravo pra continuar ligando. Digo, ele vai ficar furioso por que a culpa disso tudo nem é dele e eu fui completamente ignorante com a única pessoa que estava disposta a me aturar deprimida.

O meu único melhor amigo.

_Oh meu Deus_, ele está ligando! O que eu faço?

Que pergunta, eu atendo, é óbvio! Mas... O que ele vai dizer?

- A-Alô? – Perguntei ansiosa.

Não ouvi som algum.

Ai meu deus.

- Sasuke?

- _"Ah, se lembra do meu nome? Me ignorou tanto que achei que já tivesse esquecido." _– Sua voz estava ressentida – _"Hnn, porcaria, cê sabe que eu não consigo ficar bravo com você."_

Meu coração bateu dolorosamente no peito. Ui, que alivio.

- Desculpa Sasuke. Eu tô mesmo mal...

- _"Mas não foi você quem terminou com ele?"_ – Sasuke perguntou confuso – _"Ou você está assim por que dar o pé na bunda é pior do que levar o fora?"._

- Não... Fui eu que terminei, mas isso aconteceu por que eu não podia mais namorá-lo. Eu... bem, acho que eu nunca gostei dele de verdade, eu só precisava de um namorado.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou até que Sasuke lembrasse que eu estava ali, do outro lado da linha.

- _"Você... gosta de outra pessoa?"._

-É... acho que sim.

Acho?

É. Acho.

- _"Quem?" _– Perguntou autoritário.

Como se eu fosse dizer... Ele acha mesmo que manda em alguém.

- Isso não importa, digamos que eu já desisti há muito tempo – Falei rápido, precisava mudar de assunto – Preciso dormir, vou desligar. Tchau.

Não dei tempo para ele falar. Eu nem queria comentar nada mais daquilo, ainda mais com ele.

Segurei o telefone bem na altura dos olhos.

Agora é só coloca-lo na base e amanhã de manhã dar o habitual "bom dia" ao Sasuke, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas por que essa fagulha de esperança de que ele vai ligar mais uma vez não quer apagar?

Coloquei-o na base e senti meu coração acelerar quando tocou. Era ele, claro.

- _"Sakura, Sakura... Não brinque comigo, garota. Se desligar mais uma vez eu vou contar pra todo mundo que aquela vez que você faltou por uma semana seguida não era conjuntivite coisa nenhuma"_ – Disse gargalhando.

Só esse panaca pra me fazer rir nessas horas.

- Não ouse! – Falei rindo – Sério, você não tá com sono não?

- _"Não, eu realmente preciso conversar com você e agora."_

- Por que agora? – Perguntei confusa.

Sasuke se calou e fui andando até a varanda, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa. A brisa gelada estava fazendo milagres e levei um susto quando ele falou de repente, me desconcentrando.

- _"Eu sei que não é o momento, por que você acabou de terminar com aquele babaca e eu também sei que pelo visto você já gosta de um cara e há muito tempo, mas eu não posso mais ficar quieto."_

Quando parei pra perceber já estava ofegando e minha mão escorrendo suor.

Não crie expectativas Sakura, você só vai quebrar a cara. Qual é, é o Sasuke! Não é como se... isso fosse possível...

- _"Eu... Bem, quando você começou a namorá-lo eu senti uma raiva tão grande, mas tão grande por que depois de anos que eu levei pra perceber uma coisa e estava pronto pra contar ele tomou você em um piscar de olhos e..."_ – Sasuke fala correndo, tropeçando nas palavras – _"E... Ah, Sakura-"_

...

Meu deus.

Eu desliguei.

POR QUE EU DESLIGUEI?

Quer dizer, essa era a minha chance, não era?

Tá, podia não ser, mas poderia ser também! Merda! Agora já era, ele vai achar que- _Senhor, obrigado ele está ligando de volta!_

Apertei o botão e trouxe o telefone para perto do ouvido.

- _"Eu-"_

Aaaaaaah, eu desliguei de volta! O que está acontecendo? Não consigo me controlar e quando eu vejo já desliguei!

Okay, agora vai!

- _"Te-"_

Minha nossa, isso que ele vai dizer é o que eu estou pensando que ele vai dizer?

De qualquer maneira não tem como eu saber se eu continuar DESLIGANDO A BOSTA DO TELEFONE!

Legal. Está tocando. E se eu atender pode ser o momento mais feliz da minha vida.

Vamos Sakura, atenda pra que não se arrependa depois.

Respira. Calma. Vamos lá.

- _"Te- NÃO DESLIGUE!"_ – Ele gritou do outro lado e eu quase soltei uma gargalhada histérica – _"Eu te..."_

Silêncio. Só consigo ouvir meu coração, batendo loucamente.

Minha respiração descompassada.

Mãos suando.

- _"Eu te ordeno que pare de desligar o telefone na minha cara."_

...

_Cumé quié?_

Senti um gosto amargo na minha boca. Mas é claro, o que eu esperava?

Eu queria tanto ouvir isso que acabei... me enganando e interpretando tudo errado.

Óbvio que eu deliguei na cara dele de volta.

...

- Argh, chega, para de ligar, você conseguiu me deixar mais puta da vida do que eu já estava e... – Falei sentindo as lagrimas de raiva escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- _"Eu te amo."_

Hã?

- O quê? – Perguntei estupefata – N-não brinque com essas coisas seu-

- _"Eu te amo."_

-P-Para!

- _" .amo" _– Ele disse pausadamente – _"Olha pra baixo."_

Senti minhas pernas tremerem e senti que ia cair de boca na grade da sacada.

- O-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Falei ainda pelo telefone, o que era ridículo por que estávamos de frente um para o outro.

- _"Me declarando, achei que você tivesse percebido"_ – Deu um sorriso torto _À lá Uchiha._

Um misto de vergonha e felicidade me envolveu, mas ao ver seu rosto ali só consegui fazer uma coisa.

Eu precisava extravasar.

Digamos que o telefone caiu acidentalmente na cabeça dele.

- Eu... Também te amo. – Endureci o olhar – Mas isso não significa que você tenha deixado de ser um idiota.

Entrei e fechei a porta da varanda. Sabia que ele estaria lá embaixo, me esperando pra abrir a porta pra ele.

Sasuke realmente me irritou hoje, não se importando nem um pouco com o meu sofrimento.

Me irritou mais do que em qualquer dia.

Mas com _quarenta ligações_, me fez mais feliz do que em qualquer outro.


End file.
